clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Batreeq/Archive 3
The heck? -URT How long will my ban last?\-URT Chat Come on chat. Pj Monster 1 CP 23:40, March 9, 2013 (UTC) a gift It seems you gave everyone but me St. Patricks Day Cards, but you have not got one and you have not given one to me, uh oh! Here is a gift to you from me (I don't know how to make postcards, only add pictures) Your gift is your very own Pot O'Gold decoration for your igloo! Happy St. Patricks Day! Chat Come on chat. Pj Monster 1 CP 00:15, March 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Removing Hi Batreeqah. The reason you were removed because you were cheating, and I have all the evidence that proves you did so don't try to deny it. Both Penguin-Pal, Apj, Jackninja, and I all agreed that you needed to be removed. Cheating is against the policy and we COULD have blocked you for it, so you really got lucky. -- S h u r o w 00:10, March 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:Avatar Hey Batreeqah! Here's your custom; the avatar will come a little bit later. Batreeqah Custom final.png|It took a long time. :O I hope you like it! It did take a long time. Later! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 16:55, March 13, 2013 (UTC)' RE:Thanks! No problem! I'm glad it turned out so nicely. What do you want the background on the icon to be? Thanks, '--Ocean6100 (talk) 13:13, March 14, 2013 (UTC)' Icon Here is your icon. Enjoy! Batreeqah ava.png|Like mine. '--Ocean6100 (talk) 01:04, March 15, 2013 (UTC)' No prob No problem. '--Ocean6100 (talk) 01:06, March 15, 2013 (UTC)' RE: Birthday Award It's not my Birthday, My birthday is on May 25th, but thanks. Mariocart25 (talk) 02:08, March 16, 2013 (UTC) St. Patrick's Day Gift Happy St. Patrick's Day Batreeqah! Enjoy the Gift! Mariocart25's St. Patty's Day gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 02:25, March 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:Please Hi Batreeqah, Demotion decisions are made either by a user that has a user right breaking the wiki rules, or by a community requests. The requests are done through a vote (though it would usually be in hte demotion project). It does seem like many people voted against you, so i don't think you should be worried about your user rights. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:12, March 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:Demotion Hey Batreeqah, Its not that I hate you or anything, but I don't like people that cheat. Lately I noticed you have been tampering the votes. If you didn't cheat, like you did before, I would have vote against. Pj Monster 1 CP 20:12, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Graphics Hey Batree, I saw your recent pictures uploaded to the wiki. I've noticed that some of the item that we're trying to show is transparent, and I wanted to help you with that. Before I can do that, I need to know what program you use. Thanks, '--Ocean6100 (talk) 01:24, March 19, 2013 (UTC)' RE:Vicyorus Hi Batreeqah, Where did vic say that? Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:27, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Phineas99 wishes your Happy St. Patricks Day User:Historicalcp, hi Batreeqah, happy St. Patrick's Day! I am really sorry you are blocked, however, I never knew you had some sockpuppets, you help a lot in the wiki though, I hope to see you soon another time, however, here is a present for you, thanks for all the hard word Batreeqah and everything :) Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99! P.S. I hope to see you soon! Block ended Hello: Now that your block has ended, why don't you reunite us back in the chat? If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 19:29, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Block Your block has ended! Welcome back!! — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:29, June 25, 2013 (UTC) RE:Patroller Rights Hi Batreeqah, No, not yet. I didn't have time for discussing about this topic today. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:00, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hi Batreeqah, Please note that I moved Template:Batreeqah to User:Batreeqah/sign, as you are only allowed to store signatures in your user space as it says on the Signature Policy. You can sign it in the following way: Or by adding this code to , on which case you can sign using 4 tildes (~~~~). Next time you create signatures that you want to store in pages, please create them in one of your sub pages. Spydar007 (Talk) 16:03, October 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Patroller Hi Batreeqah, I'm afraid you'll need to be more active before being given any privilege. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:50, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 05:13, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! 18:07, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Igloo Contest Voting Started at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Igloo_Contest and The voting will be over after 6 days (30th April!) You are invited to vote for The Best Igloo and may the best one win! All the Contestants (Your Friends) are waiting for your Votes! Please Vote! ' [[User:Cool Pixels|'Igloo Backyard;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''Puffle Food;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Puffle Party, ]] 15:40, April 24, 2014 (UTC)''' Re:Hey :) I'm doing well, thanks :) Penguin Frost User:Penguin Frost (talk) 23:49, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Halloween Party